Sündhaft gute Schokolade
by Claire Panda
Summary: Dominik hat Darios Schokolade gegessen. Was dann passiert? Seht selbst


Dominik schob sich den letzten Rest Schokolade in den Mund und streckte sich. Desperado zu schneiden war schon eine sehr aufwendige Sache, vor allem wegen der vielen Soundeffekte. Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf das leere Schokoladenpapier. Er hatte immer noch Hunger und die Möglichkeit sich eine Pizza oder ähnliches warm zu machen, lag nicht nahe. Also warum sich die Mühe machen? Er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr weiter zu arbeiten und erhob sich. "Na, Kleiner? Was machst du?". Dominik blickte auf und sah Dario in der Tür stehen. "Auf dich warten natürlich", grinste der Kleinere und begab sich zu seinem Freund. "Hört sich spannend an", murmelte Dario und drückte Dominik an sich. Dieser lehnte sich genüsslich an ihn. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Darios Herz, das in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus schlug.

"Hast du Bock auf ne Pizza?". Dominik blickte zu dem Größeren auf, reckte sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Nein, danke." "Hast du dich wieder mit meiner Schokolade voll gefressen, Kleiner?". "Nein, die wurde von Trollen geklaut. Ich habe versucht sie davon abzuhalten, aber du weißt ja wie Trolle sind." Dario musste lachen. "Du bist auch mein kleiner Troll und ich liebe dich." Der Größere küsste Dominik kurz, aber intensiv. "Ich geh mal duschen", sagte der Kleinere etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. "Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten, Kleiner?", fragte Dario mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. "Nein warte, das ist keine Frage. Ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten." "Und wie wird das aussehen?", fragte Dominik mit unschuldigem Blick. "Nun ja", flüsterte Dario ihm ins Ohr, während seine Hand über den Schritt des Kleineren strich. "Ich habe ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden."

Kannst du das nicht auch hier machen?", fragte Dominik, während Dario geschickt dessen Hose öffnete. Der Größere zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hier wird das doch langsam langweilig, oder?". Die geöffnete Hose außen vor lassen, zog Dario den Kleineren wieder an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dominik stieg sofort mit ein und vergrub seine Finger in Darios Haaren. "Finde ich eigentlich nicht", antwortete Dominik schwer atmend, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. "Mit dir wird es doch nie langweilig." "Ja, das ist mir klar", grinste der Größere und widmete sich wieder der Hose vor ihm. "Ey, ich hatte nicht vor kalt zu duschen", murmelte Dominik, als Dario sanft seine Hand in dessen Hose gleiten ließ. "Ist doch egal. Deine Dusche wird sogar heißer als sonst." Dominik stöhnte auf, als der Größere sanft über dessen Penis strich. Keuchend lehnte der Kleinere seinen Kopf gegen Darios Brust, während dieser blind weiter dessen Penis streichelte. "Du bist doch sadistisch." "Nein, ich liebe dich nur", lachte Dario und zog seine Hand zurück.

"Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack für später. Kalt duschen bringt herzlich wenig." Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Dominik schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war es unmöglich seinen Freund zu verstehen. Wieso musste es jetzt ausgerechnet die Dusche sein? Kopfschüttelnd begab sich der eher klein geratene Let's Player ins Badezimmer. Ob Dario seine Drohung oder sein Angebot, je nachdem, ernst gemeint hatte, konnte Dominik nur schwer sagen. Manchmal machte der Größere ihn ganz heiß und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was er mit ihm jetzt auf dem Fußboden machen würde, dann aber passierte nichts dergleichen, bis Dario ihn ein paar Stunden später überfiel und dann das einlöste, was er versprochen hatte. Der Überraschung wegen. Deswegen war Dario schwer einzuschätzen, aber es stimmte. Die Dusche hatten sie bisher ausgelassen. Dominik zog sich sein T-Shirt aus und musterte sich im Ganzkörperspiegel.

"Er hatte leichte Schatten unter den Augen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand er das ästhetisch. Etwas stolz war er auf den leichten Hauch eines Six Packs, das sich auf seinem Bauch abzeichnete. Er riss sich von seinem Spiegelbild los und entledigte sich seiner Hose und seiner Boxershorts. Dank Darios Einwirken hatte er immer noch eine Erektion. Sein Freund konnte das wirklich gut. In freudigen Erwartung, dass Dario irgendwann bei ihm in der Dusche aufkreuzen würde (oder auch nicht), begab sich der Let's Player dorthin und drehte das Wasser auf. Es war eiskalt, sodass Dominik erst mal zitternd versuchte sich in die Ecke zu stellen, wo am wenigsten Wasser hin spritzte. Vorsichtig, um nicht mit dem kalten Wasser in Berührung zu kommen, drehte er die Temperatur auf heiß. "Lass das Wasser mal kalt, dir wird gleich heiß." In der Tür stand Dario oberkörperfrei an den Rahmen gelehnt und beobachtete ihn belustigt.

"Die durchsichtigen Scheiben der Dusche ermöglichten dem Größeren einen Einblick, der ihm sehr gefiel. "Ja, dann beeil dich sonst wird das Wasser warm." "Oder", gab Dario zu bedenken. "Du machst das Wasser erst mal aus und hilfst mir mit meiner Hose." Gespielt seufzend stellte der Kleinere das Wasser wieder aus und stieg aus der Dusche. Kaum stand Dominik wieder auf festem Boden, packte Dario ihn an den Hüften und drängte ihn gegen die Wand neben der Dusche. "Ich dachte, ich soll dir mit deiner Hose helfen", keuchte Dominik, als der Größere eine seiner Hände gegen die Wand drückte. Nach außen hin wirkte Dario eher schüchtern und nur Dominik wusste, wie dominant er sein konnte, vor allem beim Sex. "Das kannst du auch mit einer Hand." "Und was ist mit der Dusche?". Schnell zog der Kleinere Dario mit seiner freien Hand etwas hinunter, um ihn küssen zu können.

"Sofort ließ der Größere Dominiks Hand los und zog ihn gierig an sich heran. Es dauerte lange bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, beziehungsweise ihre Zungen. Sofort pinnte Dario die Hände des Kleineren neben seinen Kopf. "Sollte ich dir nicht mit deiner Hose helfen?", grinste Dominik. Mit einem intensiven Blick ließ Dario eine Hand frei, sodass der Kleinere seine Hose öffnen konnte. Das stellte sich als schwerer heraus, als gedacht, denn Dario hatte wieder begonnen mit seiner freien Hand über Dominiks nun frei gelegten Penis zu streichen. "Wie war das noch mal mit der Dusche?", presste Dominik hervor, als er es geschafft hatte den Knopf mit samt dem Reißverschluss zu öffnen. "Die Dusche ist eine Option. Das Bad an sich hatten wir auch noch nie." Er ließ die Hand des Kleineren los, was dieser zum Anlass nahm seinen Freund komplett seiner Hose und Boxershorts zu entledigen.

"Ehe Dario etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte Dominik sich bereits hingekniet und sich des steifen Penis angetan. Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte er seinen Freund gegen die Wand. Lasziv leckte er über den Schaft, was Dario ein leise Stöhnen entlockte. "Wolltest du nicht noch ein Wörtchen mit mir reden?", fragte der Kniende unschuldig und sah zu Dario hoch, während er langsam dessen Penis massierte. Der Größere hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. "Ja, das hab ich, vor allem auch noch für das hier. Oh Gott." Dominik leckte genüsslich über die Spitze. "Kannst mich auch Dominik nennen." Er leckte noch einmal über den Penis und stand dann auf. "Ich bestehe auf die Dusche." Dario sah ihn mit einem Blick, der Enttäuschung, Erregung und Vergeltung in sich trug. "Gut", sagte Dario mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen. "Dann kriegst du die auch." Ohne Umschweife manövrierte er Dominik in die Dusche und schaltete die Dusche an.

"Geht halt die Rechnung in die Höhe", sagte er trocken und drückte beide die Hände des Kleineren mit einer Hand gegen die nasse Duschwand. Warme Wassertropfen perlten an den beiden herunter und vereinigten sich dann im Duschbecken. "So", murmelte Dario, während er nicht gerade sanft Dominiks Penis massierte. "Ja, ich hab was mit dir zu bereden." Dominik stöhnte laut, was den Anderen grinsen ließ. "Du hast schon das gefühlte zehnte mal meine Schokolade aufgegessen, Kleiner", sagte Dario streng. "Das sechste Mal", keuchte Dominik. Der Größere lachte. "Ist ja noch schlimmer, dass du die Anzahl genau weißt. " "Finde ich eigentlich nicht." "Ja, für dich vielleicht nicht." "Und was ist die Strafe dafür?". Dario grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen. Die Bewegung seiner Hand verlangsamte sich. Er beugte sich vor, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren auf Dominiks Nase. " "Harter Sex", knurrte Dario ihm ins Ohr.

"Die beste Art von Bestrafung, die ich je gehört habe." Augenblicklich beschleunigte der Größere seine Bewegung wieder und trieb Dominik damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Doch ehe er kam, hört Dario auf. "War klar", keuchte Dominik. "Du hast ein zu gutes Gespür dafür, wenn ich kurz vor kommen bin." Der Andere nickte selbstzufrieden. Ehe Dominik sich versah, hatte Dario ihn hoch gehoben, sodass sie ungefähr auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Mühelos fasst der Größere nach hinten und stellte das Wasser ab. "Wir sind nass genug." Er drückte seinem Freund erneut einen intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen und platzierte dann seinen Penis an dessen Eingang. "Warst du trainieren?", fragte Dominik etwas verwundet, ob Darios Stärke. "Nein, ich bin nur nicht so ein Hänfling wie du", sagte der andere lachend. "Ey."

"Dominik versuchte böse zu schauen, was nicht klappte, da Dario seinen Penis vorsichtig in ihn gleiten ließ. Auf Grund des vielen Wassers war das etwas einfacher als sonst. Der Größere wartete kurz, bis sich Dominik an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, dann begann er sich langsam in dem an die Wand gedrückten Dominik zu gewöhnen. Dieser stöhnte auf. "Weißt du was, ich bevorzuge doch den Boden." "Wie war das nochmal mit Hänfling?", kicherte Dominik, als Dario sich aus ihm zurück zog und sich auf den durch die Fußbodenheizung erwärmten Boden legte. "Komm her und halt den Mund." Dominik zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. Genüsslich ließ er sich nun auf Darios Penis sinken. Die Gewöhnungsdauer war etwas kürzer. Dominik beugte sich zu Dario hinunter und küsste ihn intensiv. Dabei drehte er den Spieß um und drückte die Hände des Liegenden neben seinen Kopf.

"Nun war es an Dario seine Augenbrauen zu heben und bewegte sein Becken gegen das von Dominik. Dieser hielt es nicht lange aus Darios Hände fest zu halten, denn Dario war nicht gerade sanft. Stattdessen vergrub er seine Finger in seinen Haaren. "Oh Gott", stöhnte der Kleinere. "Du kannst mich auch Dario nennen", grinste dieser und hielt Dominiks Becken fest. "Schneller." "Noch schneller?". Dominik nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Wieso sagst du das nicht immer?". Dario beschleunigte sein Tempo, was seinem Freund einen kleinen Aufschrei entlockte, jedoch sofort danach ein genüssliches Stöhnen. Nur weil man unten lag, hieß das nicht, keine Kontrolle zu haben, viel Dario (mal wieder) auf. Beide kamen fast gleichzeitig, aber der Liegende verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht, um den Orgasmus in die Länge zu ziehen. Erschöpft stütze sich Dominik neben Darios Kopf ab./span"Und wie war ich?", grinste der Größere erschöpft. "Ausbaufähig." "Bitte was?". "Ausbaufähig im Sinne von, dass ich hoffe, dass das noch nicht alles war", antwortete Dominik schelmisch. "Das war noch längst nicht alles", gab Dario zurück und küsste ihn.


End file.
